chocolate kiss
by Ida Sofie
Summary: a lovey-dovey story.... this is my first story up, so sorry for all the deliting and updating what happens when Ikuto decides he wants chocolate from Amu on V-day? :'D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is one of (maybe) many oneshots/storys about shugo chara!**

this is my first storry, but please comment it, so i can make it better,

my english is also pretty bad, cuz... i live in _NORWAY! _

* * *

Amu walked home from school, with Ran, Miki and Suu floating sleepy behind her.Suddenly ran stopped and her pink eyes got wide open and she giggled to hear self.

Miki and Suu stopped and called Amu back. "What's wrong Ran?" Amu asked, and poked Ran a few times. Ran´s smile got even bigger before she shouted " Amu-Chan, Amu-Chan! It's V-day soon! " Ran stared at the others, before she sighted and began to tell " This Friday its valentines day! Its Monday today, so we got less then a week to decide what we should give, and to W-H-O!"

Ran was so exited but Amu turned her back to Ran and answered with hear ¨cool and spicy¨ attitude "like I care, I don't want to give chocolate to anyone!" and added "And if I did, he wouldn't accept it anyway"

Suu broke the silent " Suu really wants to make chocolate! And you should really try to give it to-" Suu stopped speaking, Amu heard a male voice whisper in her ear " you know you can give me chocolate when ever you want, right? Ill always accept chocolate from you" He pulled her closer and hugged her, Amu could feel hes warm body so close to her, but shu turned around with a really red blush " Ikuto you perverted cosplay cat! Like I would give you chocolate!" during Amu and Ikuto´s conversation, Yoru had taken Mikis sketchbooks " if you give me chocolate at valentines day, ill give it back to you! nyaa" Your said with a smirk on hes face (just like Ikuto´s) while Miki kept trying to get it back, with a hudge blush on her face.

Amu were lying on hear bed, daydreaming. She still wore her school uniform; with hear ´cool and spicy´ style. She tried to thinking about Tadase, and how she were going to give him the chocolate, but the whole time a certain cat came popping into her thoughts. When Suu saw her face turn red she asked " Amu is something wrong? Your face is all red, dessu!" Amu answered by turning them her back, and soon afterwards she fell asleep.

Suu flew back to Ran and Miki who sat next to their eggs " shall I help you make the chocolate for Yoru ? dessu" she asked Miki. Mikis face went almost as red as Amus "i-im NOT going to give that steeling cat a thing! But I do want my sketch book back--oh!" she called and her face got even reder. When Suu asked why she turned even redder, Ran answered in a teasing way " Miki´s sketch book has been full off drawings of Yoru! Miki has a crush on Yoru, miki has a crush on yoru! –" but before suu began to join the singing, they heard some knocking sounds from the balcony door. Miki´s face got redder, so she hurried back to her egg before Yoru could see her.

* * *

Yoru had opened the sketch book and found a few pictures of Kiseki inside, he didn't know why, but he's heart really hurt so he threw the sketch book away, but it hitted Ikutos head. Ikuro Picked up the tiny sketchbook, and opened it on a random side. " Hey! Yoru, have you seen these sketches? Why did you throw it away?" Yoru mumbled something about Kiseki. Ikuto sighted and showed him all the sketches of a sexy cat in the book, before he surprisingly saw some sketches of him and Amu, on the beach, eating ice cream, he turned to next page, they were smiling, and holding hands, then he saw a sketch of Yoru holding Mikis hand while she was blushing. Ikuto and Yoru had a surprising look on their face, Ikuto was the first one who came back to reality and gave Yoru back the scetch book.

"Yoru! Ill be going for a walk, want to join?" Ikuto asked, he wanted to see Amu, he wanted to hold her, to hug her , to smell her lovely hair, and to see that cute blush. What? Where did these thoughts come from? He could never do that, it was far enough to come to her house and teas her, but why did he's hart raise when he were next to her? Why did he always want to be next to her? "give me a reason to join your walk, then maybe" Yoru said while he licked hes paw" if you join me, you would be able to see" he stopped and whispered so quiet that Yoru had to get a bit closer " M-I-K-I" Ikuto smirked when he saw Yoru blush, but before Yoru could begin arguing, Ikuto lifted Yoru after he's tail, and jumped out the window.

When Yoru saw the blue egg with the spade on were closed, he flew straight to it, but she refused to open "Miiiki, I got your sketch book, if you come out ill give it to you" he tried to hide he's smirk when she opened her egg a few cm, but that was enough for Yoru, he pulled hes paw under, and opened the egg. When he saw Mikis blush he couldn't hide he's smirk anymore. " Y-y…you thief! Where's my sketch book?!" Yorus smirk went to a huge grin " I told you, I want chocolate at valentines day first, then you can have your sketch book"

Miki wondered if he had seen the drawings of him and got even redder. Of course that blush didn't pass Yoru, "and… you're a very good drawer, i really liked those drawings, specially those of the sexy me, but do you know witch one I liked the best?" he's grin got even bigger when he saw how red she was " the one of us two together" before she knew it he was really close to her, and hugged her while he whispered " next time we talk, ill be eating chocolate" he liked her cheek and flew to Ikutos shoulder and they left.

he stepped into her bedroom, he and Amu were watching Yoru and Miki for a while, before he sat down on her bed " did I ask you to just walk in here and sit down on my bed?" Amu said in her ´cool and spicy way´ A smirk was playing on Ikutos mouth. " Should I ether lay down on your bed then?" he teased her, she got really red and took he's hand, trying to pull him away. Ikuto watched her struggling for a while before he dragged her down to hes lapp, and closed his arms around her. " Let go of me you perverted cat!" she said trying to get out of his strong arms, but after a few minutes she had to give up. He kissed her neck carefully, and saw her turning red. "Friday, Friday ill be eating chocolate" he whispered in her ear, smirking. He tuned her head up so her golden honey eyes meet his dark blue eyes. He got closer, and closer, their noses met in a few seconds, Amu was hypnotized by Ikutos dark blue eyes, she couldn't move, she didn't want to move. Then he gently touched her lips with his own, Amu was shocked, when he met her lips, it felt like her lips was in flames, almost like fireworks, he broke the kiss, it was not a very passionate kiss, he wanted to wait with that to friday.He and walked to the balcony door with Yoru on his shoulder and left.

**AN:ooooh, first chapter done! **

what will happen next? will she give chocolate to Ikuto? ore will she give it to her prince ? erm... king


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: please somment!**

** this chapter will be a bit short. next chapter will be up soon ;)**

Ran, Miki and Suu were flying next to Amu, on their way to school. last night Amu and her charas, had been making chokolate. suu had helped all of them, but they had made it their self, at first Only amu were going to make, but miki desided to make som chokolate too because wanted her scetchbook back, all of them knew she liked Yoru, and Ran wanted to make chokolate to kiseki, suu made chokolate for all in the gardian. it was a lot of fun, until they saw the clock was 02.25, so they putted the chocolate in the fridge, and went to the bedroom, and fall asleep with the clothes on. Amu was very sleepy, and didnt notice where she were walking.

suddenly Amu bumped into someone. "ta-tadase?"

amu go a little red, but less then usual. " Hinamori! shall we walk together?" Tadase asked, he got a little pink and wanted to know is she wanted to come with him a park near by after school. she nodded, and runed to the girls locker room, and changched to PE.

* * *

Ran, Suu and Miki flew to a meeting with the other charas. if they came to late, they had to take punishment laps around the table.

The other charas were waiting for them, and the first and second period were used to train in the school area. the third period they had a lovley picknkic, something who were very unusual, and kiseki seemed to be in a good mode. the forth periode they were just having fun and playing soccer, every one got a bit suspicious, because kiseki was way too kind! when the fourth period had ended, kiseki asked Ran to help him with carrying some stuff, but ofcours Ran had to carry all of it. when they came aroud the first courner, so the other charas, couldent see them, kiseki asked her to drop the stuff and follow him. Ran did as he asked, and they stopped with a park.

They stood there in silence for a while, when ran remembered the chocolate " i made you chocolate!" she blushed a little and gave him the melted chocolate. Kiseki thanked and opened, it smelled wonderfully. " eat eat!" Ran cheered. Kiseki tasted " yummy! maybe i can take over the world with chocolate!"Ran giggeld and gave him a kiss on he´s cheek. They both blushed, kiseki took her hand " i...i..really like you" he managed to say. Ran giggeld and said she liked him too before she got closer and their lips meet.

* * *

The green haired boy took Suu´s hand " yummi ! your such a good cook!" he kissed her cheek and flew away as fast as he could

Tadase took Amu´s hand and ran to the park right after forth period and the school had ended. when they got to the park, they sat down, and it got quiet.

Amu remembered the chocolate, she quietly gave it to him, he took her hand and dragged her closer. he stared in her eyes. he´s lips found her, then a very shy kiss ended. but she didnt get that feelig when Ikuto kissed her. what was wrong? why dident it feel so magical? "ta-tad--" Tadase stopped her with a finger on her mouth " i have to tell you something about amulet-heart-" Amu got up from the bench. she stared at him and runned home, with tears in her eyes. why did he kiss her if he liked amulet-heart? why did it feel better when she was with Ikuto? _what she didnt hear, was that tadasa were going to tell her that he liked her, not amulet heart, but to late._

* * *

When she came home, all her charas where there, and told her about ran and kiseki happely, but when they herad what had happend to Amu, they got angry, but decided to forget him, with eating chocolate!

Amu, suu and Ran fell asleep on the bed, but Miki flew to the balcony door and opened it a few cm, before she fell asleep next to Amu.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Amu woke up with a hurteing ear " when are you going to stop trying to eat my ear !?" Amu shouted, but inside she was very very happy to see him." i know you´re happy to see me" he smirked. Amu got really red but took her ´cool and spicy´attitude back " i dont, get out" he smirked "drop that ´cool and spicy´attitude, i know you better, ooooh, its my chocolate?" he took the chocolate and tasted it. he grinned " its good! did Suu make it? you want to taste too?" Amu was even redder " No! i made it, suu helped, and no, i do not want it, because you ate of it, and stop teasing me! i had a bad day" hes grinn left hes face and he asked what was wrong. " i gave chocolate to Tadase, he accepted it and kissed me and then began to speak about amulet-heart! but do you know what was the worst of it? he didnt make me malt inside when he kissed me like you did" she turned around, she was ashamed of what she had said, and didnt want him to see how red she was.

Ikuto came and sat down next to her. he turned her head so she could face him, gently. he leand closer to her and saw deep into her golden eyes. they looked at each other for a long time. " i want my chocolate back" Amu said teasingly to Ikuto.Suddenly Amus lips touched his, gently but shy.He was choked, but got back to reality soon, and kissed her back, passionately.He felt her tongue begging for entrance, and he accepted. ´so she really wanted her chocolate back huh?´Ikuto thought for him self. She broke the kiss, "**IKUTO** why are you lying in top of me!?** WHY** did your tongue in my mouth!? your such a **pervert**, get off me! Amu was redder than ever. Ikuto just smirked and began the next kiss.

* * *

**AN:**uhm... thats it! i think im going to make more storys, not only one shots... please review, tell me if you have eny ideas for a new storry ore anything

**tell me what you did not like and what you liked ;)**

i can also write storys to:

hana-kimi

girl got game / power!!

and a few others...

just tell me! ok... now im going to stop writhing shit

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
